1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyebrow stencils and more particularly pertains to a new eyebrow shaping device for shaping eyebrows easily and in a consistent form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of eyebrow grooming devices is known in the prior art. Such prior art includes: U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,891; U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,058; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,842,142.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system and method creates uniform shaping of the eyebrows and does note require tweezing.